Death Under The Moonlight
by Green-T3a
Summary: Richtofen decides to go out and relax by himself while his team sleeps, but things take a violent turn.


Another night of no rest as usual, the constant chatter rawing down Richtofens senses, he slowly sat up and looked around. It seemed that his so called team, one Japanese soldier, a Russian drunk, and an American Marine, where all still asleep. Honestly, all of them where subjects to him, once they where all experiments he oversaw, but that was before the dead began to rise, and before the small girl named Sam was after his blood.

He was quite as he slowly walked outside of their makeshift base, the moon casting a soft glow on the Germans face. He check his gun to see how many bullets he had, five. Not to many, but good enough, just in case. Slowly, he made his way out away from the camp. A chance to be by himself, to be alone with his thoughts, or well, as alone as he could be with the constant noise that went on in his head, day and night.

He found a spot to sit and relax, sitting down he put his head back against a metal sheet that he had found and set up behind him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, simply listening to the sounds of the night, the crickets and frogs that still sang, and the night time birds. It was so peaceful, realxing even, an even calm compared to the chaos he delt with everyday, he began to drift off into sleep.

He didn't get much time to rest, however; as he awoke to hands grabbing onto his shoulders, and a face right in his, he had let his guard down and he had falled asleep, and within that time, one of the dead had found him.

He moved as fast as he could to push it away, with no luck, it was to close to him, he had no time to react, its teeth dug deep into his shoulder, the sick sound of skin ripping and blood squirting from the bite, the pain caused him to scream out as he pushed the undead back again, this time, a large chunk of his skin going with it, the monster bit deep, he could see his bone, he got out his gun as fast as he could, and popped a cap into the zombies head.

He was quiet as he cought his breath, feeling the pain really settle in, he touched the bite, it made a sick sound as he did, the blood oozing out of it. He bit through a mucle, just enough to rip it slightly, but not to complete sever it. He had no time to sit and examine the bite right now,

He quickly started to run back, the gun shot would attract more, and he only had so much amo, five bullets, one already down the drain.

Sure enough, another had showed up, attacking from the side with enough force to throw him to the ground, he tried to shoot him, his bullet missing, he growled as he tried to kick it off, why did he have to wonder so far from his team?! He was able to push it away and run, trying to reload, he had dropped two bullets in the mud, leaving only one bullet, and with still a way to go before he got back to his team.

He had gotten caught up in thought and trying to reload, he forgot about the one behind him, it hadn't lost sight of him, it lunged at him, teeth immediately ripping into the skin of his face, his eyes and cheeks, everything it could grab. He screamed in utter pain as he was being ripped into by the undead.

It went dark fast as his hands tried to push it away, but it was to late, it had him down and had already ripped both eyes out, and was making quick work of the man, natural instinct caused him to try and keep fighting as the undead ripped into him, tearing him apart and eating him alive.

He could feel it, every bit of it, and oh how it hurt...

He screamed for help, for anyone to save him, anyone at all, but he knew even if help did come, it was far to late.

He felt the beast move down, his organs and stomach area, he could still hear, he could still feel the horrible feeling of his skin ripping open, of his organs and insides being ripped out and devoured.

And he heard as more came, at least two more, and sure enough they began to rip him apart piece, by, piece, until he couldn't scream, he couldn't cry, he couldn't beg for help, he couldn't do anything but suffer.

he finally died, after suffering for what felt like forever, between multiple important organs now missing, and the blood he has lost, he finally gave way, but the undead continued to eat at him until hardly anything remained.

What remained of him was found by a shocked team.


End file.
